pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Old wandmaker
. There will always only be one Wandmaker per game with depths having chance of hosting the Wandmaker. The Old Wandmaker can give the Seed of Rotberry quest, the Corpse dust quest or the Phantom fish quest. After giving him the Rotberry Seed/Corpse Dust/Phantom Fish, he will give the Hero/ine the option to choose between a Battle wand, or a Non-battle wand. Seed of Rotberry quest For the Seed of Rotberry quest, he will ask the Hero/ine to find a Rotberry Seed for him. The Rotberry Seed will be on the same depth the Old wandmaker is on, in its plant form (Rotberry Shrub). When the plant is disturbed, it will convert into the seed, release Toxic Gas and apply the Rooted debuff. When picked up, the seed emits a challenge sound (i.e. Scroll of Challenge). Corpse Dust quest For the Corpse dust quest, he will ask the Hero/ine to find some Corpse Dust for him, which can be found in a pile of skeletal remains at the same depth. Phantom Fish quest For the Phantom Fish quest, he will ask the Hero/ine to find a Phantom Fish for him, which can be found in a random water tile at the same depth. The fish will not be visible to the Hero/ine and can only be found by searching each water cell. | prizegeneration = The wandmaker will choose a wand based on the category (battle or non-battle) the Hero/ine chose. The wands are divided into the following categories: class="article-table" border="1" ! Battle wands ! Non-battle wands ! Never given - Avalanche Amok Magic Missile - Disintegration Blink Teleportation - Firebolt Regrowth Flock - Lightning Slowness - Poison Reach } Instead of following the standard wand probabilities, each wand in the selected category has an equal chance (20 ) of being selected. Once the wand is selected, the wand receives a random level as normal wards do and then upgraded once. Thus, the final level probabilities are: | tips = * The Rotberry Shrub/Skeletal Remains is generally easy to find. Note that the Rotberry Shrub/Skeletal Remains/Phantom Fish will be on the same depth as the Old wandmaker, and will only appear if you talk to him. * If you want to avoid taking damage & getting rooted, you can toss an item on the shrub; this will turn it back into seed form & release the toxic gas. You can then come back later & get the seed without being rooted & harmed by the gas. The alarm will still sound when you pick up the seed, so you may wish to collect it after clearing the level. * Once picked up, the Rotberry Seed will work as any other seed. This means that when you throw it, or plant it, it will return to its plant form; and if an enemy steps on it, it will be rooted and covered by toxic gas. Since the shrub always releases a seed after being stepped on, this can be done indefinitely. * When given the Rotberry quest, take care if you are using sources of ignition, such as a Wand of Firebolt or weapon with the Blazing enchantment, especially on vegetated levels. Stray flames can burn away the bush, making it impossible to complete the quest. * The Corpse Dust will be located in a Skeletal Remains container, along with a Wraith. The Corpse Dust will be cursed when found; and its curse can be removed with a Scroll of Remove Curse. * Carrying the (cursed) Corpse Dust in your Backpack seems to attract enemies to your location. (Needs in-code verification) It has yet to be verified whether or not removing the curse will affect this function. | history = to the game * Rotberry seed quest | 1.6.0a | Fixed: Old Wandmaker no longer affected by displacing status effects (e.g. Scroll of Terror, Scroll of Challenge, et c.) | 1.6.2 | : Corpse dust quest | 1.7.0 | Fixed: Quest NPC's can no longer drop their reward on a non-walk-able cell (Quest Items can no longer be thrown at a non-walk-able cell) | 1.8.0 | : Phantom fish quest }} }} Category:NPCs Category:Quests